Animals (Robots; 2005)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 20th Centhury Fox's 2005 Computer animated film Robots. * Rodney Copperbottom (Baby) - Simba (Baby; The Lion King; 1994) * Rodney Copperbottom (Young) - Simba (Young; The Lion King; 1994) * Rodney Copperbottom (Adult) - Simba (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) * Fender Pinwheeler - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) (Both are voiced by Robin Williams) * Cappy - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) * Piper Pinwheeler - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * Bigweld - Manny (Ice Age) * Phineas T. Ratchet - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Madame Gasket - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol; 1998) * Wonderbot - Baby Baboon (Tarzan, 1999) * Herb Copperbottom - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) * Lydia Copperbottom - Sarabi (The Lion King; 1994) * Aunt Fanny - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) * Crank Casey - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven; 1989) * Lug - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Diesel - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Tim the Gate Guard - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Mr. Gunk - McSQuizzy (Open Season) * Loretta Geargrinder - Lily Luna (OC) * Mr. Gasket - Cain (Jungle Cubs) Other Cast: * Chop Chop Workers - The Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) * Fire Hydrant - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) * Dog - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound; 1981) * Jack Hammer - Surley (The Nut Job) * Tin Man - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Bigmouth Executive - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Lamppost - Ajar (Sahara) * Toilet - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Mailbox - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Conductor - Bagheera (LA) (The Jungle Book; 2016) * Watch Robot - Sid (Ice Age) * Watches - Remmy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton (Charlotte's Web; 19739 * Mumbling Robot - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Break Dancing Robot - Alebrije (Legend Quest) Gallery: Baby-Simba-the-lion-king-30912001-1920-1080.jpg|Baby Simba as Rodney Copperbottom (Baby) Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba (Animated) as Rodney Copperbottom (Young) Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Rodney Copperbottom (Adult) Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Fender Pinwheeler (Both are Voiced by Robin Williams) Nala-adult-the-lion-king-5.14.jpg|Nala (Animated) as Cappy Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Piper Pinwheeler 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Bigweld Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Phineas T. Ratchet Mrs Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Madame Gasket Baby Baboon.png|Baby Baboon as Wonderbot Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa (Animated) as Herb Copperbottom Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi (Animated) as Lydia Copperbottom Mrs Puff Appearence.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Aunt Fanny Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Crank Casey Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Lug Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Diesel Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Tim the Gate Guard mcsquizzy-open-season-37.1.jpg|McSquizzy as Mr. Gunk Lilly Luna Gives a Neckless by BattyKodaRockz.png|Lilly Luna (OC) as Loretta Geargrinder Cain.png|Cain as Mr. Gasket Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Chop Chop Workers Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) as Fire Hydrant Tod.png|Tod (Young) as Dog Surly nb2.png|Surly as Jack Hammer Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Tin Man Chungu.png|Chungu as Bigmouth Executive AJAR.png|Ajar as Lamppost Makuu.png|Makuu as Toilet King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) as Mailbox Bagheera (LA).png|Bagheera (Live-Action) as Conductor Sid From Dragon Rockz.jpg|Sid as Watch Robot Remy and emile.png|Remy, Emile Templeton the Rat.jpg|and Templeton as Watches Youtubescratch Wiki - Discord My Little Pony.png|Discord as Mumbling Robot Maxresdefault Top Alebrije Moments Legend Quest NOW STREAMING ON NETFLIX.png|Alebrije as Break Dancing Robot Category:Davidchannel Category:Robots Movie Spoofs Category:Robots Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel 20th Centhury Fox Movies